


A Sister's Message

by ExplodedPen



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-23
Updated: 2006-02-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplodedPen/pseuds/ExplodedPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie has something to say to her brother - set in series 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sister's Message

He's determined. I'll give him that.

Stupid? Definitely. In fact I'd swear that the day they gave out common sense he was trapped in a lift or had found a dead body and was too busy poking it with a stick.

I mean what is it with guys and asking for help? It's like directions. They can be on the verge of eating their own foot trapped in the middle of nowhere but will still insist that they can find their own way out.

But I suppose this time it's asking for help with emotions. Yes emotions. Ooo scary. No he can't ask for help with emotions Mr 'I have to be strong for the world because no one understands me'.

Poor helpless guy.

I sound sarcastic. I know, I readily admit to this. But he's so infuriating! I mean for Christ sake even that James Bond wannabe of an armoury officer has tried to help him. But no. I actually reckon they have the makings of a beautiful friendship too, besides at least he's trying to help. Unlike Jon, another contender for the 'World's Biggest Moron' award.

I mean, I'm dead. I have an excuse to be pissed but I'm not, I'm spending all my time staring at my brother and wishing I both kick his ass and hug him at the same time. Tell him that it didn't really hurt.

Which it didn't. You'd think it would, being charred to something smaller than ashes. But it didn't, I didn't even realise I was dead till I found myself staring at my brother.

Of all the people. In all the galaxy. I end up with him.

Why? Because he can't let me go. He's holding onto me and his anger thinking that remaining excessively annoyed will drive him to succeed and save the world.

He's not of course. Well, I can totally see him saving the world, lycra costume an all. But if he thinks that destroying the weapon and killing all Xindi's will make him feel better he's wrong.

'Cause when all this is said and done and the world is safe…..I'll still be gone. And when he hasn't got something to channel his anger into he's gonna finally realise that.

I know, he said to Malcolm that it was over for me that I was gone and no memorial would change that. I don't think he believes it. He's seen where I died. He's been home and returned to the ship again, giving everyone the angry brush off. Told friends to - in essence - go to hell and stop with the feelings crap.

I understand that. But if that sonaofbitch doesn't stop blocking out the hurt and focusing on the anger soon, he's gonna do some serious damage to himself and I'll be damned if I'm gonna spend the rest of my afterlife watching him destroy himself over something that was out of his control!

So Trip. I say this with all the sisterly affection I can muster now I'm dead.

Stop blaming yourself. It wasn't your fault and as the eternal motto goes: Shit happens.

Crude I know and I also know you're feelings won't heal overnight, that you won't wake up tomorrow feeling great but just let go of your anger.

Let them help you, Trip.

Lord only knows how much I love you, I mean I'll wait around as long as you need me, you can't hear me, you can't see me, but I'm here. I'll be here till you're ready to let me go.

But, Trip, you can't hold onto your anger forever, it'll destroy you.

Let them help you.

Let me go.


End file.
